foxyflavoredfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy Flavored Cookie Wiki
Welcome! This is an unofficial Wikia page for the Foxy Flavored Cookie comic, located here. We also have a Twitter, Discord group, and Patreon. The comic creator, The Baker, streams every Saturday at 1 pm EST. A list of all pages on this Wiki can be found . About FFC Foxy Flavored Cookie is a comic that began in 2010, and is still ongoing! We hit our 7th anniversary on June 7th, 2017. About editing Correct tone is important when creating or editing a page. If I feel text needs to be changed, I will run it by you first if I know you on Discord. Please cite page numbers where appropriate, and refrain from conjecture. If you wish to do speculation, use the comments section on a character's page. Stubs (pages with very little content) are welcome as long as they are formatted properly. I have disabled anonymous edits. This is not only to protect against spam, but also to prevent well-meaning users who forgot to log in from self-incrimination. Users who are not logged in and make an edit to a page have their IP addresses logged; even reverting the commit will not remove the IP address from the page's history—to do that, the entire page must be destroyed and recreated. To avoid this, and to keep commit messages clean, anonymous edits will stay disabled. Use the Classic Editor from the Edit drop-down if you're editing source, as it will give you highlighted syntax. Some pages will force you to use source, however, and this may make styling difficult if the groundwork is not present. If you need help styling things to be bold, italics, whichever; I may be able to help. Otherwise, search engines are your friend. Character with picture Example page: Astrid Name an Infobox with the desired character's name on their page. As an example, if you were creating a page for the green Lycan named Joe, then your Infobox on Joe's page should read {{Infobox Joe on line 1. Determine a character's main body color using the most recent page in the comic, and where their color is flat and unshaded, if available. In the same page, set the |primary_body_color attribute of the Infobox to ◼ #COLOR, where COLOR is the hexadecimal value of the primary body color. In our example Joe's case, you would use something akin to 00FF00. In order to apply the color, you must create a template of the character's infobox—separate from their actual page. The page should be called Template:Infobox_Joe, or whatever the character's name is. You may copy lines 1–42 from Template:Infobox_Astrid's source code to accomplish this, but remember to change line 1's theme="astrid" attribute to the character's name. You must also have access to the CSS file used for the site. If you do not have access to this (chances are you won't), you will need to contact me so that I can do it for you. Otherwise, create a span class equal to the name of the class you created for the character, and style the color attribute to the same hex value you found earlier, and the font size to 1.5ems to make the square large enough. You will also need to create a selector for the .pi-theme-astrid h2, once again substituting character name and color. There are many examples of this within the stylesheet, so just stick your character's entry alphabetically within the rest. Else Example page: El Peludo This is much easier than the above process. Copy the source code at El Peludo and reuse it for your page. You will not need to touch any CSS or create any templates, since the Template:Infobox_Misc already exists. Leave blank any attributes that don't make sense; conversely, fill out any open fields that need to be filled. Contact If you need to contact the site administrator, you are free to leave a message on my wall. Though I will be vigilant in monitoring it, this is not the best way to contact me. The best method is to add me on Discord at SubpoenaHyena#0131. I am always available and I do not bite, so I'll be glad to respond to anything, be it a spelling error or a critical problem with the site's layout.